Mobile terminal (for example, a mobile phone or a tablet computer) is an indispensable communication tool in people's work and life. People can store information in the mobile terminal, for example, people can store contact information (such as mobile phone numbers or Email addresses) of friends and colleagues in a contact application of the mobile phone according to a preset format. The contact application is a program storing specific contact information (such as names, portraits, or mobile phone numbers) of contacts according to a preset format. A contact application interface is an interface that is displayed on the touch screen of a mobile phone after the contact application receives a command entered by a user. In the prior art, the following modes are available for processing contacts on the contact application interface: As shown in FIG. 1, on the contact application interface, contacts are displayed in name mode, and are arranged in rows simply according to the initial letters or the stroke numbers of names; as shown in FIG. 2, contacts are displayed in portrait and name mode, and are arranged simply to form a 9-block vision, a 12-block vision, and so on.
However, the modes for processing contacts by the mobile terminal in the prior art cannot reflect different contacts in an intuitive manner, which reduces the capability of intelligent interaction between the mobile terminal and the user.